A Few Silent Tears
by arisu16
Summary: SAME STORY. It's the 5th chapter. READ IT HAS SOME IMPORTANT NOTES.
1. Taken

Arisu: Hey, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but well ...I couldn't get on the comp. The reason is we had to clean the house for my sister's First Holy Communion, then it was Mother's Day.

Hiei: Yeah, and you were being lazy.

Arisu: That too. -.-;;

Kurama: Ari doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Arisu: So, yeah.

Hiei: -smirks- Nothing to say?

Arisu: Shut-up! Oh, and about the script-format thing, sorry but it will stay that way because I'm REALLY lazy and I already started it that way. Here's a thanks to everyone who reviewed: leh, Bam, ShadowedPathTaker, darkfirevixen, okamigirl13, Saiya-Flame-Urameshi, moon cresent, moon cresent, gothic-ember, Little Miki. I'm really glad that you all like my story, and are still reading.

Kurama:Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.

Arisu: When you say that it sounds like the announcer on the television.

Hiei: She's right. **READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORESS NOTES**

Chapter 5: The Punishment---

Your POV---

At 6:30 a.m. I walked out to the courtyard for a punishment I didn't deserve. Sakura, my best friend, walked beside me. Once half-way through the courtyard I could see the guard through the crowd. As Sakura and I walked, the crowd of people with sympathetic looks parted before us. Once we got to the center, the guard spoke.

Guard: You know the routine.

He was right, I did know the routine. I've been to punishment so much that I could do the routine blindfolded. I stepped up onto the platform slowly. Next, I raised my hands through the ropes in such a way that allotted me to hold onto he ropes at the same time, just like I had done hundreds of times before. Once my hands were in place, I braced for impact. The guard raised his arm, allowing the whip he was holding to go up as well. He then brought his arm down with lightning speed, cracking the whip on my back. He repeated the process continuously. New whip marks appeared near old ones on my back. Some of the old ones reopened. Blood gushed from my open wounds and streamed down my back. The pain just kept increasing.everytime the whip made contact with my flesh, my hands tightened around the ropes in a pathetic attempt to draw my attention from the pain in my back. This sort of took away some of the pain I could feel, not much of it, but it helped. Then the whip hit a sensitive area on my back, which forced a yelp to escape from my lips. The immense pain just kept building up as the time dragged on. This part of punishment only took an hour, but it felt a lot longer. Finally, the guard stopped whipping my back.

Guard: C'mon, it's time for the next part of punishment.

The guard's voice sounded cold and heartless. He led me over to the other side of the courtyard. With every step I took, I lost more blood and an agonizing pain would shoot through my body. We stopped upon arriving at our destintion. There, infront of me, was the second part of the punishment. It was a square of milk bottles. Each bottle was empty, and the square was only a foot long on each side. I carefully stepped onto the empty milk bottles with my bare feet. It was a lot harder than it looked. The point was to stand on the glass bottles for six hours. Seems easy enough, but it's not. Every time you fall off, another hour was added. The reason they beat you first is so that you are already to the point of passing out from the trial your body and mind had just gone through. Besides, standing on a foot-long square of empty milk botles for an extended period of time was hard enough. You were allowed to sit down on the bottles, but you had to get into that position from the standing position. No one has ever acchieved it. Then again, how could one hope to when the area you have to move around is only a foot long each way. I stood as still as I could but I still wobbled a bit. Things continued like that for the next five hours. I'm begining to get dizzy and feeling kind of light-headed. My head starts spinning and I begin feeling sick. I just keep telling myself that I only have one hour left. I start to wobble like crazy on the bottles. My legs start feeling heavier, and I start to feel as though I'm going to pass out. Time seemed to slow down and my vision is becoming blurry. I can't keep my focus on anything. Panic starts rising in my mind. I can hear the voices of my friends, but I can't make out what the voices are saying.

Guard: She only has thirty minutes left, and she's about to pass out. -laughs-

Sakura: C'mon, Yume. You can do it, don't give up!

My thoughts are racing and nothing is all that clear anymore. What's going on? No matter what I do, I can't pass out or fall off. I have to hold on, just a little longer. Just ...a little... ...longer. My breaths are heavy now. The pain and dizziness are just too overwhelming. I can't hold on anymore. It looks like I'm going to submit to the pain. Just-... and just be consumed by my weariness. I was so close. I just let my body fall as everything goes black.

Sakura: She's falling -catches you-

Guard: Just after her time was up too -angry-

Sakura: begins to walk back to the room Man, that was close.

Arisu: E-mail me if you want me to e-mail you the chapters because the story got deleted AGAIN, and I'm not going to continue posting it here after this chapter but I will still be writing it. I might decide to post it on Quizilla, I'll have to see. My e-mail adresses are in my profile. Here's my e-mail adress if you don't go to my profile, just take out the parentheses (sp?) and spaces** arisu16 (at symbol) sbcglobal (dot) net _or_ kitsuneangel16 (at symbol) yahoo (dot) com**. Or you vould IM me at **ArisuSixteen**.


	2. Recovering Wounds

**_IMPORTANT! READ THIS PARAGRAPH BEFORE CONTINUING TO THE STORY! IMPORTANT!_** Arisu: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR MESSAGING ME, Kurama Fatal Grace! **The last chapter was really chapter 5 of my story not #1, though. It WAS all explained in the me rambling with my co-hosts. Everyone PLEASE check my profile, I'm posting this story on my account for quizilla because this site keeps deleting it. I would put the link in HERE, BUT the links don't show up in here so check my profile to get the link. Also, take each chapter/quiz and go to the results because I put pictures of the charaters there. After you are done looking at the pretty pictures and profiles that I place for your enjoyment, rate it VERY high (a 5 preferably)! You can also message me if you would like. For those of you who do not have an account, you don't need one to read it or to rate but you DO need one if you want to message me. There is also a picture of you at age 12 in one and a picture of you at age 15 in another. Thank you for reading this. Also, thank Kurama Fatal Grace, because if it wasn't for her this would not be here right now. Below is the 6th chapter of the story, I repeat below is CHAPTER SIX! I thank all of my loyal readers and fans. Do NOT forget to go to my profile and get the links to where ALL of the chapters I have typed up are posted. I dedicate chapter 7, even though it isn't TYPED up yet, to you Kurama Fatal Grace.**

----

Arisu: this chapter is dedicated to: Little Miki and Okamigirl13 on Especially Little Miki though, she kept in contact with me and reminded me to post this chapter.

Hiei: Ari doesn't own YYH.

Arisu: but I do own all of my OC's, I don't own myself anymore though -.-;; ...I'm not exactly sure how that worked out. Oh btw, I was wrong; the OC's are going to show up next chapter, not this one.

Kurama: One of them WILL be mentioned though.

Arisu: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I type EXTREMELY slow.

Hiei: so true.

Arisu: Unfortunately.

Hiei: Banners are welcome.

Arisu: Oh, 1 more thing, if you would like me to advertise your quizzes/stories, I would be more than happy to, just advertise mine as well... if you do want me to advertise then you have to message me with the following: The title, Your Screen Name, and a short summary.

Kurama: That's all for the announcements, on with the chappy.

Arisu: and before I forget, -this- means Youko is taking to Kurama.

Chapter 6: Recovering Wounds

Sakura looks at your broken form, mournfully. Your body is limply lying on your stomache with your face turned to the side, so that you wouldn't be on your back. Sakura is dabbing your wounds with a wet cloth to clean your back before she begins to bandage it. Every time the cloth makes contact with your skin, you flinch. It pained Sakura to see you in so much pain; especially since you didn't do anything to break the rules this time. She started to think about you, but a knock from the door brought her from her thoughts. Sakura put the cloth in the warm water and walked to the door. She opened the door as quietly as possibe, so that it wouldn't disturb you. When the door was fully opened, Sakura was surprised at who it revealed.There, standing before her, was one of the guys who was with the moron that was responsible for your current condition. After her wave of shock passed, she started to shut the door quickly. The door was abruptly stopped in the middle of it's guilded path. Sakura looked up to see the guy's hand holding the door open.

Sakura: What do you want?

The red head before her stayed quiet for a moment before he began speaking.

Kurama: I just want to help.

Sakura: You and your friends have helped enough.

Kurama: Please, ...for her.

Sakura just stared at him; he seemed so genuine. She began mentally debating whether or not she should let him in. A groan from you was all it took to bring her back to reality and let him in. Kurama followed Sakura to your bed.

Kurama: What's your name?

Sakura: It's Sakura.

Kurama: Rip those sheets into strips that we can use for bandages.

Sakura did as she was instructed. Kurama lifted your shirt a little bit higher so that he could see your entire back. His eyes got bigger at the sight before him. Your back was a complete mess. There wasn't even sn inch of your back that wasn't covered in whip marks or blood. Kurama took the cloth from the water and quickly but carefully cleaned the wounds on her back. After cleaning them, he took out plants and began crushing them together. A few minutes later, he added a little water, mixed it in, and began applying it to her wounds. Once done, he turned to Sakura.

Kurama: Are you done making the strips?

Sakura: Yeah, here.

Kurama: Okay, now I need you to carefully hold her up so that I can start bandaging her wounds.

Sakura lifted her body sothat it was resting on her hands. Kurama started to bandage your injuries onceyou were in position. He finished tying the last of the bandage after about ten minutes. The he signaled to sakura saying that she could gently lay you back on your bed.

Sakura: Thank you.

Kurama: It was no problem at all. Besides, I wanted to help; but, if you don't mind I would like to stay here and watch after her.

Sakura: I guess so, if you really want to.

Kurama: I do.

Sakura: Then I guess it settled.

Kurama just smiled softly then turned his attention back to you. Your breath seemed to be evening itself out. After a few more hours, Sakura stood up and faced Kurama.

Sakura: I'm going to get the tree of us some dinneer. Watch after Yume while I'm gone; okay?

Kurama: Alright.

With that, Sakura left the room. After about ten minutes, you begin to stir. You slowly open your eyes and allow them to adjust to the light. Once you can see clearly, you nottice Kurama. Your eyes widen and you begin to wonder where Sakura is when you don't see her in the room. Kurama, sensing how you were feeling, began sleeping.

Kurama: I'm looking after you, and Sakura went to go get some food.

You: Oh.

Kurama: Also, I would like to apologize for my friend. As you've seen, he's not the smartest person in the world.

You: No kidding.

You try to sit up, but Kurama stops you.

Kurama: You should lay down.

You: Should, but I'm not going to.

Kurama quickly got the hint and started helping you into a sitting position. You just stared at him. Hewas so kind gentle, but why? The door soon opened and brought you from your focus. Looking to the door, you found out it was Sakura.

Sakura: Oh, you're awake. I brought some food.

You: Yeah.

She set the food on the bed allowing easy-access for the three of you.

Sakura: Dig in.

She smiled warmly after speaking. The three of you spent the next half an hour eating and talking about random things.

Kurama's POV

She's alot prettier in person than in the picture.(YN)'s quite interesting as well. -I have to agree, she's way better looking than any of the stalkers or fan club members you have. She's not acting all psycho either.- That's true. It just adds to her charm. -Indeed.-

Normal POV

You: It's getting late; you should get sleep, especially if you have work tomorrow.

Kurama: How do you know when you have to work?

Sakura: Don't you know when you have a room mate?

Kurama: Yea, but he came the same time I did.

Sakura: Oh, wow ...well that sucks.

You: The guy's dorm section all clean the same area. So you should ask someone in your section where you clean and when.

Sakura: Oh yeah, that's right.

Kurama: Can you explain that to me?

You: you see, there's a bunch of different guy dorm sections. The girls clean by which room we are in. The guys, however, clean by the section they are in. Every section has ten rooms in it. Any questions?

Kurama: How come the guys clean by sections and the girls clean by rooms?

You: because the guys clean the entire floors, but the girls just clean one or two rooms; unless of course they are working in the kitchen.

Kurama: Oh. How do I know which section I'm in?

You: We'll come with you to your room and find out for you. How's that sound?

Kurama: good, but you need your rest.

You: You're not going to win, so you might as well give up.

Sakura: she's right.

Kurama: fine.

He just sighed and led the way to his room. The trip took about 15 minutes. You three were now in one of the lower levels. The guards avoided going down here unless it was absolutely necessary. The only noticeable source of light was the torches hanging on the walls. Other than the light difference, the lower level was basically the same as the other levels to the castle.

Kurama: This is my room.

He pointed to a particular room while speaking. You and Sakura both looked around a bit. Both of you stopped when you found the section number.

You: You're in section 32, room 4.

Sakura: See, they put the section numbers up there. Most people don't notice them because the don't look up.

You: Oh, before I forget, what's your name?

Kurama: My name's Kurama.

Sakura: I'm Sakura and this is Yume.

You: Well, we better get going see ya.

Kurama: bye.

You and Sakura turned and started walking back to your room as Kurama entered his.

Sakura: We'll have to take you to Isha tomorrow. I think he's in that section as well.


End file.
